Shadowing Glory
by Hwoarang Girl
Summary: Yugi finds himself falling deeper into feelings of entrapment by Yami’s glory, and soon loses the balance of reality. Can he free himself from the shadows before everything crumbles from around him? Thought it was over? SEQUEL TIME! ON HOLD
1. Reality Schism

Shadowing Glory

_'Thought'_

"Spoken"

Reality (Normal Realm)

_Fantasy _(Card Realm)

~_Dream~_

[Shadow Realm]

/Yugi's voice in his head/

//Yami's voice in Yugi's head//

A/N: Ignore any of the following: - lack of clarity, O.O.C.ness and severe weirdness. 

NO FLAMES! If you have something positive to say though, R & R!  ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, no matter how much I want the Celtic Guardian as my own… T_T … 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1 – Reality Schism 

"And that takes your life points down to zero," Yami smirked, "close contest though."

He quickly took both halves of the deck up in his hands and placed them together, neatening the pile up. He then looked over at the chuckling figure of Yugi opposite him.

"Another good game, Yami," he smiled, "it's getting pretty late…" he added with a yawn, "We should clear up then get some rest."

"Okay," Yami agreed, "lets get to it then."

And so, they both began to clear up the room.

Upon cleaning the last of the clutter up, Yami noticed Yugi sprawled out in the middle of the floor, asleep.

_'Like an angel,'_ he thought, as he gently slid his arms underneath the youth, lifted him up and placed him in his bed, trying not to wake him in the process, _'so innocent, kind, gentle and pure…'_

Yugi stirred, then looked up at Yami staring over him, having pulled the covers over him, and smiled at him. "Goodnight Yami…" he muttered before drifting back off to sleep.

"Night Yugi," he whispered as he wiped the other's soft hair from out of his peaceful face, then returned into the Millennium Puzzle. 

~_ Yugi looked around in shock as a thick fog shrouded everything around him into an indistinctive blur. He began to cough as he breathed it in, and his chest began to sting with the nastiness of it. He quickly raised a sleeve to cover his mouth and to ease the pain running through his lungs._

_'Where… am I?' he thought as he attempted to find something to distinguish his location, but to no avail. He just seemed to saunter deeper and deeper into the clutches of the ever-thickening fog, which was really beginning to seep through his sleeve, making him cough even more. _

_"Somebody!" he cried out, "please help me!"_

_Nothing._

_He didn't know how, or why, but he was stuck here, in this… empty, unforgiving place… _

_// Yugi? //_

_Yugi froze on the spot, upon hearing Yami's voice. He just couldn't understand where it had come from though._

_// Yugi, answer me! //_

_"Yami? Where are you! Yami!" _

_Then he spotted a figure up ahead, and so he began to run over to it. It was indeed Yami. Yugi slowed to a walk as he approached him, thanking the lord. "Yami, where are we?" he questioned._

_But Yami just stood still, as if he were frozen._

_"Yami, please don't mess about with me… do you know how to get out of here?"_

_No reaction._

_// Yugi! //_

_Yugi moved closer to Yami, and waved a hand in front of his face. Suddenly, his hand snapped out and grabbed him, lifting him up in the air by his wrist._

_"Yami, let go! You're…hurting me!"_

_// Yugi! If you don't answer me, I'm coming out! //_

_"Yami!" he cried as the grip round his wrist grew tighter, and he watched an evil smirk grow upon Yami's face as he lifted him higher.  _

_Yugi cried out in agony as Yami chucked him harshly to the ground, laughing. He looked up in fear as the figure leant over him and reached out a hand towards him… ~_

"Yugi, wake up!"

Yugi snapped open his violet eyes and sat straight up, quivering. He looked up as Yami sat down on his bed next to him and cuddled him for comfort. "Shush… it's okay, it was only a-"

"Nightmare…" Yugi clung to Yami as he shut his eyes tightly, _'About you…'_

After holding his close for a few seconds, Yami let go of Yugi and placed his hands upon his shoulders. "Are you gonna be okay?" he questioned, _'I can't let anything bad happen to my angel…'_   

Yugi nodded coyly, before returning under his covers and watching Yami return into the Millennium Puzzle. 

// Are you sure? //

/ Yeah, I'm sure… it was only a bad dream… /

// Dreams generally mean nothing… //

/ Exactly, you needn't worry. /

// But… sometimes they mean much more than you think they do. Be cautious about it, okay? //

/ Okay, will do… night… /

// Yeah, you too… // Yami replied, but something made him feel extremely uneasy… _'I won't force it out of you, Yugi, but why do I get the feeling your hiding something from me?'_

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *           

"So Yug," Joey questioned, "That okay with you?"

"Sure," he said as looked at Joey, Téa, and Tristan, "Say," he added, "You don't mind if Yami comes along, right? It'd be nice for him to do something other than duel."   

"Sure, no problem!" Téa exclaimed.

/ You heard her, Yami, come on out! /

// Really? //

/ Yeah, I'm sure you'll find it alotta fun! Come on out! /

// If you insist… //

They all watched as Yami emerged from the Millennium Puzzle, and stood before them.

"What are we waitin' for? Let's go!"  Joey exclaimed, eager to hit the arcades.

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       

"Something's appeared that you should take a look at," the Mystic Elf lulled as she stood face to face with the Dark Magician, "It's… growing. Very, very slowly, but it is growing nevertheless."

_"We shouldn't risk going to close to it though, we don't know what it is, or what it could do," commented the Celtic Guardian._

_"You're right. All we can do is stay away and hope it disappears as quickly as it first appeared." The Dark Magician spoke out._

_The Mystic Elf nodded as she turned around. "The Summoned Skull has offered to keep a close watch on it, what do you say?"_

_"He can if he wishes, as long as he is very cautious."_

_The Mystic Elf nodded once again at the Dark Magician and began to wander off. The Celtic Guardian stood by the Dark Magician's side. "Do you think it has something to do with-"_

_"Yugi. Yes, I do," the Dark Magician interrupted, "But at the moment we are in no position to be able to help him."_

_The Celtic Guardian clutched the handle of his sword tightly. "I feared you would say that."_

_"And yet you knew I would?"_

_The Celtic Guardian nodded, biting his lip gently._

_"I will ask the Mystic Elf about a spell," the Dark Magician began, "If the situation gets any worse, we will have to take action, but it's risky. A last resort."_

_The Celtic Guardian looked up at the Dark Magician, bearing his amber eyes into him until his bright blue ones greeted him. "I have a feeling we're going to need it."_

_The Dark Magician nodded._

_"I'll go request her help then."_

_"If you would."_

_The Dark Magician watched as the Celtic Guardian threw back his cloak and began striding down the path the Mystic Elf had taken. He then looked up at the sky and sighed. 'What's going on with you, Yugi?'_

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       

Yugi stared up into the beauty of the night sky and watched as each one of his breaths visibly swirled up and dispersed into the air. He then brought his knees up to his chest and clutched them, as he watched Yami and the others talk and laugh seemingly very content. He just silently kept his watch over them. 

Yami glanced over at Yugi, who was unusually quiet, and then finished what he was saying abruptly, so he could check up on his little angel.

He hurriedly walked over and perched himself in front of Yugi, then placed a hand upon his shoulder gently. "What's up?" he queried.

"I… was just thinking… that's all." 

"Yeah?" Yami said as he pulled over a chair and sat on it, "What about?"

"Nothing really…" Yugi replied, looking up with his alluring eyes.

"I'm not going to force it out of you, but I tell there's something bothering you. When you're ready to tell me, don't hesitate to," Yami soothed, looking Yugi straight in the eye.

Yugi just nodded, and smiled sweetly, "Okay…"

"You look…a bit pale. Are you feeling okay?"

Yugi stared up in silence for a moment. "A bit tired, actually…"

"You should get some rest then. I'll drop you back off home."

Yugi nodded, but added on, "You should come back here though, I don't wanna have ruined your fun just 'cos I feel a bit iffy."

Yami nodded and smiled, "Okay, it's a deal, as long as you get better."

"Sure." Yugi grinned.

But Yami didn't believe it for a second. 

To Be Continued…


	2. Truth Ambiguity

Shadowing Glory

_'Thought'_

"Spoken"

Reality (Normal Realm)

_Fantasy _(Card Realm)

~_Dream~_

[Shadow Realm]

/Yugi's voice in his head/

//Yami's voice in Yugi's head//

A/N: Ignore any of the following: - lack of clarity, O.O.C.ness and severe weirdness. 

Thank you so much for your wonderful responses! I left my thanks to you all in my Bio! I thought as a little 'thank you gift', if you leave the words 'card', 'monster' or offer me the Celtic Guardian (*grins*) in your reviews, I'll write a set of tales about the Duel Monsters' little adventures for your enjoyment!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh - no matter how much I torture the owners with wet fish, knock-knock jokes and breadboxes with Seto/Pegasus/Bald geezers named Mandy locked inside… they just won't give me CG!!!!!! T_T 

Additional note: Sorry to say that the next chapter (3) will not be put up for at least 10 days as I am going to France for a Study Visit and won't be able to access this until I return, so I'm apologizing beforehand for the long wait I'm leaving you all! Sorry!  

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2 – Truth Ambiguity 

_"It's manifesting," the Celtic Guardian reported, "and increasingly faster, too."_

_The Dark Magician narrowed his bright blue eyes. "And the Mystic Elf hasn't found anything yet?"_

_The Celtic Guardian shook his head._

_The Dark Magician sighed then looked at the Celtic Guardian. "Have you heard what some of the monsters have been saying?" he inquired._

_"No," he retorted, returning the look, "I haven't."_

_The Dark Magician smiled as he shut his eyes. "They say a little bit of darkness like that is no danger, that we are just paranoid, delusional fools who are making a fuss out of nothing and are scaring the weak-minded who actually believe what we say." _

_He began to laugh, as did the Celtic Guardian. _

_"Each monster is entitled to their own opinion," came the reply, "And we can't force anyone against their own will. They'll be the first to find out first-hand just what this thing can do."_

_The Dark Magician nodded and looked back in the direction of the cause of the turmoil. "What it does do is something I hope we don't find out…"_

_The Celtic Guardian crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "Yet you know we will… my sympathy lies with poor Yugi…"_

_"Indeed. It can only get worse for him though…"_

_"And all we can do is just hope for the best… it gets so frustrating when you're in no position to help…"_

_"I wouldn't say that," the Mystic Elf's voice sung out, "I think I'm onto something! You must come with me and take a look!"_

_The Dark Magician turned round and began following the Mystic Elf as she sophisticatedly stepped along, back the way she had come. However, the Celtic Guardian was more hesitant. "I'll stay here and watch over things, if you don't mind," he began, "I'm afraid I'd just get in the way whilst you two discuss your magic, as I'd just stand around being clueless."_

_Both the Dark Magician and Mystic Elf chuckled, and nodded with comprehension, then continued to stroll off._

*                     *                       *                       *                       *                       *           

// How are feeling this morning? //

Yugi wiped the sleep out of his eyes and stretched out his short limbs as he yawned loudly. He then swung his legs round, out from under his covers, and sat on the edge of his bed.

/ Okay, a little cold… /

// If you still feel unwell, I can- //

/ No, it's fine Yami, honestly. / 

// You sur- //

/ Yeah, I'm sure, Yami… I'd much rather be on my feet, if you don't mind? /

// If that's what you want, but I'm gonna come out and watch over you, just incase. //

/ Thank you – for everything I mean, Yami… /

// You don't have to thank me, Yugi. It's my pleasure. //

Yugi blinked as he watched Yami emerge from the Millennium Puzzle and he smiled as Yami turned towards him. Yami quickly walked over to him and cupped a hand under his chin, gently lifting his head up until both came eye-to-eye. 

"You look a bit pale…" Yami murmured.

Yugi raised a hand and grasped it round Yami's fingers, slowly and gently pulling them down. "It's okay, really…" he pleaded, bearing into him with the innocent stare in his violet eyes.

_'Why are you denying me the chance to help you, my angel? I don't understand…' _Yami stepped back and turned round to the doorway. "At least let me make the tea," he smirked.

"Sure," Yugi chuckled in response, and both proceeded in trekking along down to get some breakfast and morning tea.

~ Yugi stared round as he found himself in the same nasty fogginess as the previous night – only this time, something seemed different… something wasn't right… he quickly spun round to see the darkened figure of Yami staring over him, smirking demonically. 

Yugi's instant reaction was to run, and keep running until he was sure that he was out of dangers' reach. But as he began to sprint in the opposite direction, he could see the floor growing darker, and abruptly something shot out of it, grabbing at his ankles, causing him to fall on his face. As soon as his body touched the floor, more of the 'things' shot out and clutched onto his arms, legs, torso… all restraining him down as the darkened Yami drew closer. 

Yugi began to squirm and struggle, but to no avail, and soon he found the towering figure leaning over him, his evil glare piercing into the fragile youth. He felt a warm grip grow over his shoulder, making him jump…~

His eyes focused, and he looked up to see Yami leaning over him, looking extremely concerned. Yami took his hand off of Yugi's shoulder and pulled out the chair next to him, and sat upon it, his gaze never once lingering from his angel.

Yami was resolute on getting to the bottom of this, and his patience being worn thin waiting for Yugi to talk to him about it. He just couldn't understand why he was holding out on him… "Yugi…?" he questioned.

Yugi stared down in silence at his shaking hands then looked up at Yami. 'I want to tell you…but…' he looked up at Yami, noting the genuine look of worry and hurt locked deep within his eyes, then dropped his head back down. "I'm…sorry…" he spluttered out, burying his head into his arms.

Yami rose from his chair and placed an arm round Yugi, and began to comfort him. 

'Perhaps he feels he can't turn to me…? Have I… done something to my angel?'

*                     *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       

// You sure you're up for school? //

/ Yes, I'm feeling much better now…/ Yugi smiled as he straightened up his uniform, / …and before you ask, yes, I'm sure. /

// And why doesn't that comfort me in the slightest? //

/ Paranoia. /

// Try again, think use of words from earlier. //

/ You'll have a close eye on me, so if it happens again you can make sure I go home… I said that I wanted to be on my feet… /

// Yes, and where did that leave you? //

/ Please trust me, Yami? /

// ……… //

He quickly scooped his bag up in his clutches and flung it over his shoulder as he hastily made his way to the door, hovering by the handle.

// Fine, you win… //

/ Thanks, Yami… /

Yugi quickly pulled the handle down, opening the door and ran out, making his way to school as fast as possible, as not to be labelled 'truant'.

*                     *                       *                       *                       *                       *

The Mystic Elf began searching through the open spell books she had left out, and beckoned the Dark Magician over. She quickly scooped a big heavy burgundy leather book and began flicking through, until she came upon a certain chant. "Here," she began passing it over to him, "What do you think about this one?"

The Dark Magician began to read it, then stopped and looked up at her. "I don't think that'd work… this is no ordinary occurrence, it's cause can't be this simple."

The Mystic Elf smiled as she took it back. "I thought as much, but it was worth a shot."

The Dark Magician sighed, and looked up as the Celtic Guardian burst in. "Come… quickly!" he requested, running back out before they could question.

The Dark Magician quickly pursued him, being closely followed by the Mystic Elf. They abruptly halted as they caught sight of what was the source of the interruption. 

The growing darkness was eating up the Summoned Skull, right before their very eyes.

*                     *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       

 Yugi sat down at the table, followed by Téa and Joey, whilst Tristan had momentarily disappeared. 

"You should've been there last night!" Joey exclaimed as he took the seat next to the small youth.

"Yeah, it was great fun." Téa added.

Yugi pulled out his lunch and looked up, "Yeah? What did I miss?"

"A whole lotta stuff!" Joey grinned.

"Yami had quite a lot up his sleeves!" Tristan commented, taking a seat next to Joey.

/ Sounds like you fitted in well… /

// …It was okay, I guess. //

/ They liked you a lot… /

// …That's good for them. //

Yugi sighed as he listened to his three friends describe the evening. 'I missed a lot then,' he began to fall into his thoughts, 'Sounds like my presence wasn't greatly missed…'

// You okay, Yugi? //

/ Yeah, just thinking. /

// It wasn't that great last night, you didn't miss much. //

/ …Yeah, I guess not. / Yugi placed his elbow upon the table and rested his chin upon his hand, playing about with his food, 'should I… tell Yami? …' he began to question himself.

/ ………/

// …Yugi? //

/ Yami, have you ever… /

// Ever what? //

/ …… Don't worry about it. /

// ……… //

/ It's not important, forget I asked. /

// …Okay, if you're sure… //

/ …… Yeah. /

Joey waved a hand in front of Yugi's face, and he blinked and snapped out of his trance. "Sorry about that…" he commented, slightly embarrassed.

"You okay?"

' I don't know anymore... I just don't know,' he looked up and forced a smile. "Yeah."

// Remember; anytime you need me don't hesitate to ask, okay? //

/ Okay, will do Yami, I promise. /

// Okay, // Yami sighed, ' Why is he hesitating to tell me? My angel is suffering, and I can't even protect him…'

To Be Continued…


	3. Optimism Degeneration

Shadowing Glory

_'Thought'_

"Spoken"

Reality (Normal Realm)

_Fantasy _(Card Realm)

~_Dream~_

[Shadow Realm]

/Yugi's voice in his head/

//Yami's voice in Yugi's head//

A/N: Ignore any of the following: - lack of clarity, O.O.C.ness and severe weirdness.

33 Reviews! I love you all! I want to specially thank you all for your responses!  I never expected anymore than 20-odd reviews for both chapters! You all have really made my day ^_^. As promised, I will start on my Monsters' adventures fic straight away and post it just for you all. Sorry about the delay, as well as coming back from my Study Visit, I have 5/6 other fics on the go (bad, I know) and I'm trying to keep everyone happy.  I'll try my best to use your constructive advice, and I'm especially thankful to those who have praised my writing abilities /told me I'm talented /worshipped this story, people like you are what keeps me here and writing! THANKYOU! ^_~

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I did, however, stick a cocktail stick in Seto's eye, but whether it was my place to do that is still in deliberation.  (Yeah right, and there goes lil' Yugi with his nuclear warhead to finish what I had started - he is SO sweet ^_^ Bless)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part 3 – Optimism Degeneration**

P.E. was never Yugi's favourite of lessons. After all, he often found himself at a disadvantage with his small height and petit figure, and his serene, peaceful nature was rather contrasted to some of the other more violent, destructive ones of the other students, rounding it all up as a big shortcoming. But even for him he was doing badly.

Today it had been decided for a mixed team game of hockey out on the playing fields, and Yugi was looking particularly bad.

 "He looks like he'll fall down dead any minute now," Joey had whispered with concern to Tristan and Téa as they took up their wooden hockey sticks into their grasps and walked over to the teacher, staring at the lagging, pale, rather fatigued-looking figure slowly making his way behind them, consciously distanced from them all.     

"………" was the only thing that came to mind for them, and all they could do was hope that the excitement and participation of the game would awaken their delicate friend.

Yugi silently stopped behind them, and they all turned round and melancholically grimaced when they watched his beautifully sorrowful violet eyes blink pleadingly at them. 

_'Why do they have to look at me that way?'_ he questioned himself as he dropped his head and looked at the floor momentarily, afterwards lifting his head up again. " I… feel cold," he muttered as he stared up, off into the distance, _'I feel really, really cold…'_

The three friends turned to one another and glared questioningly. What were they meant to do? How were they meant to react? He looked so ill and seemingly submerged in a trance, they all felt so… hopeless. Yugi quickly snapped out of it and turned to face them, weakly smiling. "Sorry," he said, his voice filled with embarrassment.

"No prob, Yug, " Joey replied, rather confusedly.

"Well?" interrupted the P.E. teacher, huffily, "hurry up, get your bibs on and get out onto the pitch. We have a game to get started."

*                     *                       *                       *                       *                       *

_"Why… did this all happen?" the Celtic Guardian murmured as he slumped to his knees and sighed, resting upon his down-turned sword. _

_The Mystic Elf clenched her intertwined fingers gently against her chest and stared up at the ever-growing darkness that had just swallowed the Summoned Skull whole, and was pulling the Curse of Dragon in. She then turned to the Dark Magician._

_"It just swallows up anything and everything that comes into its path… in a matter of time all of this place and every monster here will soon join what it has already claimed," he spoke, in open thought, "unless we do something, and rather quickly."_

_Both he and the Celtic Guardian looked at the Mystic Elf, whom had now dropped her head upon her clenched, delicate hands. "Please understand," she said, "I'm trying my hardest, but," she looked up at them quickly, then dropped her gaze once again, "so far it looks hopeless. There doesn't seem to be any answers, and increasingly so the more I try…"_

_It was the last thing they all wanted to hear, but it had to be said._

_Silence ensued._

_"… It doesn't meant that we shall stop trying though," the Dark Magician began in response, "…if there's the slightest chance that we can do something, we will do something." _

_They all looked away as the last of the Curse of Dragon disappeared just as the Summoned Skull had. _

_"Time's not on our side… c'mon! What are we waiting for? We can't sit around anymore!" the Celtic Guardian rose to his feet and began walking towards the research area, rather hurriedly._

_"He's feeling desperate,"_

_"We all are, are we not?"_

_The Dark Magician quickly pursued his companion, leaving the Mystic Elf out on her own. She quickly collected up her thoughts then followed the same path as the others._

*                     *                       *                       *                       *                       *

"Yes-a! We sure showed your butts!" Joey exclaimed, doing his victory dance with his hockey stick flailing wildly in the air.

Yugi laughed, pulling a face at Téa and Tristan mockingly. Both sighed as they attempted to avoid Joey's flying stick and ignored the mocking on their behalf, as they headed off of the field to put their sticks away and get changed. 

"So are we all up for the cinema tonight, everyone?" Téa inquired.

"Sure,"

"Uh-huh."

"I …cant," Yugi said as he twiddled the hockey stick round in his palms, "I have to look after the shop tonight," he sighed, then added, " Sorry guys."

"That sucks..." Joey moaned, kicking up the dirt.

They all continued to drag along, hushed, until Téa made a suggestion. "Hmm… why not have Yami come then? It'll be something nice for him to do," she quickly glanced at Yugi, "unless you object to it?"

"No, I don't object…"

"Well then?"

Yugi sighed, and then looked up at the blue sky. "Give me a minute, I'll ask him…"

/ Yami…? /

// I heard. Thought we were gonna look after the shop together? //

/ I don't wanna leave you out of the fun. You should try it. /

// … How can I leave you? //

/ I can cope, no problem. It'll be fun for you, really. And you can work on your social life. /

// Ha, ha.  Real funny. //

/ You gonna then? /

// …Okay… //

"He said 'okay, guys." Yugi informed the others, and folded his arms tightly across his chest, "You'll make sure he has a good time right?"

"Of course,"

"That's good to know…" he stared off, _'So very good…'_

*                     *                       *                       *                       *                       *           

School had been over for quite some time, and Yugi had been alone in the shop for a couple of hours. It had given him time to think… the only problem being his thought trail was fixed upon his Yami. _His Yami_. He narrowed his unusually dim violet eyes and collapsed over the counter, resting his chin upon his folded arms as he slumped forward and let out a yawn. Soon enough, he began to struggle to keep his eyelids open. They felt so heavy…

_~Yet again he found himself in the foggy nastiness, but this time the shadowed Yami was waiting for him. He smirked evilly as he lifted him up by the neck, choking him. Yugi struggled and squirmed as he began to cough and breathe increasingly sparsely.  The smirk then disappeared off of the darkened face and changed into a frowning scowl as he threw the youth, causing his back to bounce a couple of times against the floor before his head finally hit it. _

_Before he could make any further movement, darkness began wrapping tightly round his small figure until it hurt. It still continued to slither higher and higher up his body as the dark Yami strolled closer to him, paralysing him indefinitely. _

_Yami bent down next to him, and cupped a hand viciously round Yugi's young tender face whilst the darkness squeezed him so tightly he was slowly beginning to suffocate. _

_He couldn't even cry out for help, all he could do was try to stay alive and let the small crystalline tears continue to roll down his reddened cheeks, onto the cold handholding him still…~_

To Be Continued…


	4. Tenderness' Hand

Shadowing Glory

_'Thought'_

"Spoken"

Reality (Normal Realm)

_Fantasy _(Card Realm)

~_Dream~_

[Shadow Realm]

/Yugi's voice in his head/

//Yami's voice in Yugi's head//

A/N: Ignore any of the following: - lack of clarity, O.O.C.ness and severe weirdness.

48 Reviews! Wow! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You've all be so lovely towards my writing! Huggles to you all! *^_^* I have about 3 more chapters to go on this, including the epilogue. I'm cranking up the rating to 'PG' because I'm going to have a bit too much violence to keep it as 'G'. It's rather mild writing for me though, still. I'll try to be quick with updates and get it done, so I can have this all completed. Later on I'll be asking for a background on my next fic, and any co-writing is welcomed. Sorry to you Okami for making you almost cry last chapter, I'll warn you all now that from this point on it's A LOT worse for our poor much-loved sweetie Yugi. To tell you the truth, in response to your question, I don't know what inspired this fic; I just find the connection between Yugi and Yami so intriguing, beautiful and easy to write about! There are so many situations between the two that are screaming to be done! If I knew, I'd tell you, lol.

As ever, keep reviewing, it always brightens up my day! Luv you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Pegasus is freaky asparagus. Seto is cheese. Don't ask why.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 4 – Tenderness' Hand 

_Smack!_ Yugi cried out as the stool he was perched upon toppled forward sending him smacking into the floor, bounding off of the desktop firstly. He cringed in pain as he lay on the floor, the crystalline tears still rolling down his face, now mingling with the dark droplets of ruby blood resting on his pale flesh.  At least he was out of that god forbidden place… 

He just lay on the cold, hard ground, his small chest heaving, and the flow of tears growing stronger. 

He was scared.

Scared by the constant dreams, scared by the darkness. But most of all, because of the way it felt… _real_. His whole body was writhing in pain, only the minority because of the topple. The majority had been from the dream. He could still feel the impression of the darkness squeezing his body to the point of suffocation. He could still feel the cold, unforgiving squeeze of the hand round his chin…

"Yami…" he cried, "I need you, Yami…"  

It was unbearable. He wanted Yami to come, to make it all better. But he was alone. 

'_Deserted…'_ he felt deserted by Yami when he really needed him.

"…Yami…" he said in a whisper as he shut his eyes and continued to weep.

He really had him scared. The dark Yami was cold, conniving, hurtful and evil. Yami was the total opposite. So why did he feel intimidated by him? Why, in his mind, was he beginning to doubt him? Yugi slowly pulled himself up and leant his back against the desk, staring down at the floor with his reddened eyes. _'Don't be so stupid,'_ he told himself, _'you know in your heart that Yami wouldn't do anything to hurt you…' _he quickly raised a sleeve to his face and gently dried it. _'At least you have luck on your side, had the stool not toppled over…'_

Yugi pulled himself to his feet and decided that if he were busy, he wouldn't have to linger over his fears and pain, and so he picked up a stack of empty boxes and carried them out of the shop, towards the rubbish collection spot in the alleyway. 

Due to his small height and the large stack of empty boxes, Yugi couldn't see the approaching figure coming down the path towards him, seemingly deep in thought, until they collided. Being smaller and weaker than him, Yugi found himself falling to the floor with a thud, dropping the boxes. He raised his exasperated violet eyes to see a very familiar face looking down at him with regret and concern.

Yami bent down, holding out a hand. "I'm so sorry Yugi," he pleaded, "let me help."  

Yugi pushed his hand away with his own and rose by his own accord. "That's okay, I get up on myself…" he peered deep into Yami's eyes and sighed, before scurrying for the boxes.

Yami helped him pick them up and then placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Shall I -"

Yugi shook his head and continued walk along, looking at Yami over his shoulder. " Don't worry about it, I can cope."

Yami felt confused. He couldn't understand why his angel was being like this… "At least grant me the request that I can look after the shop now, whilst you rest."

After placing the boxes on the floor and turning round, Yugi gazed at Yami, who was looking rather…hurt.  He walked over to him, then laid his head upon the other's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't - " his gentle blubbering drowned his words out before he could finish. 

Yami instantly pulled his angel closer and held him closely, trying to calm him down. He was beyond concern… scared so much for his angel that it hurt. 

After a couple of minutes, Yami gently lifted Yugi and carried him inside. Yugi buried his head into Yami's chest and lay silently, until Yami placed him carefully into his bed, and he let go.

"Rest peacefully, my angel," Yami soothed as he pulled the cover over Yugi, and then gently stroked his hair, before pulling away, heading down to the shop.   

When he got there, he slowly walked round the counter, to take a seat at the desk. 

He froze.

His saddened eyes caught sight of the glimmer of recent tears, and recent blood. He cupped a hand over his mouth as he bent down, to further inspect. _'Yugi…'_

He clenched his lose fist tightly and bit his lip. He was so scared for him he felt physically sick.

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *           

Yugi was surprised the next morning when Yami hadn't argued against him going to school. Yami had been rather quiet though, even for him. 

The shrill ringing of the bell for lunch ran throughout the classroom, and all 30-odd students in the class hurriedly made their way through the door and outside. It was an unusually bright day; the sky was clear and the weather mildly warm. Téa dragged the three guys along behind her towards an isolated spot, perfect for sitting and eating outside on a day like this.

"You must really like this spot, eh?" Joey groaned, as Téa dug her nails into his back, pushing him along.

"Yep, it's beautiful, I don't want anyone else taking it."

Tristan chuckled at them both whilst Yugi walked along, silently. Téa took her attention from stabbing Joey with her nails to the small, silent Yugi. She dropped back until she was beside him and began to speak. "You okay?"

She was slightly shocked when her question was greeted with an impassive glance, before its focus returned to the floor. After giving him a look of inquiry, she sped up, resuming her attack upon Joey, just when he thought himself to be free of it.

When they finally reached the spot, Joey jumped upon the bench, pressing his back up against it so Téa's nails couldn't reach it. Téa decided to take the middle of the seat, Tristan took the end spot next to her and Yugi took the other end.  

As all three of his friends began to chatter away, Yugi lifted his knees up and held them to his chest, resting his head upon them. He didn't really feel hungry, so he stared at the landscape ahead of him.

When he felt a hand upon his shoulder, he looked round as Joey leant towards him. "Something's wrong with you, Yug, you shouldn't be isolating yourself," he said quietly.

Yugi stared up at him. 

"I ain't gonna bother asking what, 'cos if you wanted to speak you would've said something, but, I'm right here for ya, 'kay?"

Yugi weakly smiled at him, which was reassuring, since everyone else only got a blank glare. Abruptly, Yugi froze, looking as though he was somewhere else…

[This place was far too familiar for Yugi's likings. He gasped as he looked around, into the darkness of the Shadow Realm. His eyes widened in shock. "But…how…?" he said in a quiet splutter as he clutched his arms tightly.

"I was about to ask you the very same thing," Yugi watched in horror as a figure emerged through the darkness, "You banished me here and now you'll pay, Yugi Motou!"

 Before he could get a clear look at the figure, he found a tightened fist flying straight into him face, another to his nose and an uppercut under his chin, sending him flying back, glistening blood seeping from his nose and mouth.]

"Oh Jesus!" Joey exclaimed as he caught sight of blood dribbling down his friend's face from out of the blue. "Yugi!" he yelled, shaking him, but there was no response. He was in a trance. 

Téa and Tristan quickly crowded round to see what the fuss was about, and were taken by as much surprise as Joey.

"What do we do?!" Joey said, freaking out.

[Yugi cried out as a foot swooped into his gut whilst he was trying to get back to his feet, causing him to fall back to his knees, and yelped in pain when a heel dropped down onto his back flattening him against the floor, bruising his ribs. After coughing up blood, Yugi could feel the tears falling again as his attacker dragged him back up to feet, only to be thrown face first back down. ]

As more blood rolled down his pale, delicate face, his friends became increasingly desperate. They couldn't snap him out of it, nor could they stand to see anymore of it.

"Yami! Please, if you can hear me, help him, please!" Joey pleaded, both his hands over Yugi's shoulders.

Joey stepped back in relief when all three saw Yami emerge from the Millennium Puzzle. The second he caught sight of Yugi his face recoiled. He ran over and held his angel close.

[Yugi was blinded by pain. He could taste the blood and tears running down his face and into his small mouth. "…Please…no…no more…" he begged.

 // Yugi! It's okay, Yugi, I have you here in my arms, please, come back to me… trust in me… //

Yugi's violet eyes opened. "Yami…" he gasped, before he fell limp.]

Yami smiled when Yugi blinked, and he gently wiped the blood and tears away with his sleeve from his angel's face, holding his as close as he could. Yugi weakly clutched Yami, silent in his pain.  "I'm taking him home," Yami said, standing up, cradling Yugi, "I'll leave it to you to inform the teachers he had to return home, and if they have any queries to ring there."

As he turned away, all three noticed the single tear roll off of Yami's cheek and shatter upon the floor. The biggest pain of all was seeing his angel hurt…

To Be Continued…


	5. Dying Valour

Shadowing Glory

_'Thought'_

"Spoken"

Reality (Normal Realm)

_Fantasy _(Card Realm)

~_Dream~_

[Shadow Realm]

/Yugi's voice in his head/

//Yami's voice in Yugi's head//

A/N: Ignore any of the following: - lack of clarity, O.O.C.ness and severe weirdness.

74 reviews! WOW! *Screams with joy* Wow, I luv you all! I feel like I'm going to explode with happiness! I'm sorry for making so many of you sniffle/cry for poor Yugi! He's my fave, so you can rest assured he won't die or anything like that (I promise!). As Teresa brought up, if you leave an e-mail address I can mail you when I update (and for some chat). And to you, FlameRaven, I congratulate you on being the first to have called it 'Shounen ai'; I got quite a laugh from that!  I leave each individual to draw from it as you please, and I will not spill my intentions, because I love to know I've left you with something to think about! I've lost count of how many times you've all told me you love this *^_^*, and I write it for every one of you! Best wishes! *Huggles you tightly and smiles* Keep reviewing, as ever! *^_~*

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Obviously. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 5 – Dying Valour 

Yami ran along, clutching Yugi, as fast as his physical limitations would allow. He refused to slow down because of aching muscles or any obstacles in his way, they only drove him faster.  He would often drop a glance at the quivering body in his arms, and offer a pained smile for comfort to the little one burying into him.

But still running. 

Gaining momentum, despite any pains brought on by it.

The second he reached home; he sped up the stairs to Yugi's room.

Yugi winced as Yami carefully lowered him onto the soft mattress and looked his injuries over. The obvious were all external, shown as blood, grazes and bruising, all upon his face. Judging by the way his angel was lying upon his side, there were more upon his back and torso. Yami gently reached a hand out to further inspect, and the second he came in contact with tender flesh, Yugi yelped, edged back and looked up sorrowfully with his aggrieved violet eyes, "…Please…it…hurts…"

Yami instantly pulled back and apologised. He then placed his open palm upon Yugi's forehead, then rose up, and headed out of the room, quickly returning with soluble aspirin dissolved in water and a glass of juice to wash out the taste.

"Drink this," he said, handing it to Yugi after he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position.  

After Yugi reluctantly swallowed it all down, Yami handed him the juice and brushed hair out of the little one's face as he drank. "Rest," he soothed, gently pushing him down after he had finished, "I'll be right here the whole time, watching over you."

Yugi nodded, then snuggled into his covers and slowly shut his eyes, soon falling into a deep slumber. Yami kept his word and brought over a chair, sitting and watching over the sleeping angel.

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *           

_The Dark Magician's eyes widened, as he read from a small, purple book. "Come see this," he beckoned to Mystic Elf. _

_She quickly fulfilled his request and joined him by his side. The Celtic Guardian joined them both, peering in between their shoulders. "What is it? What does it say and do?" he questioned excitedly._

_"Yes! This will suffice…" she said, taking the book from the Dark Magician's hands and scanning one paragraph in particular, "It casts an aura… a kind of… dimensional pass, to put it simply. It allows you to slip through dimensions through focus on a particular place, or object… both inanimate and animate… "  _

_The Celtic Guardian cheered loudly, the Dark Magician grinned happily, whilst the Mystic Elf read on, chuckling at the display, "The only problem is it has restrictions and is temporary…how long it will last isn't clear…"  _

_The Celtic Guardian instantly calmed, and turned to the others. "Then what are we waiting for?"_

_The Dark Magician looked at the Mystic Elf. She continued to smile, before speaking out. "Give me a minute, and I will prepare an additional aid for you."_

_"You're not joining us?"_

_"No, the spell will work better with just the two of you. He'll be able to stay back and keep close to Yugi whilst you sort the problem out. Magic is always more effective, and you're more powerful,"_

_"But not as powerful as required to do as you speak,"_

_"That is, until I use a special chant to pass my attack strength to yours. It will be my addition to the effort. I will stay behind and cast the spells, then watch over things here."_

_"That's a sacrifice, and I will not allow-" _

_"Shush, I have the utmost faith in you both. Prepare yourselves, I'll be ready in a few minutes."_

_With that, both the Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian left to ready themselves, hope restored._

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *

Yami stared down at Yugi, and sighed, determined on getting to the bottom of this all. If he could figure the cause, he could figure a solution and free his angel from all the conflict and pain. He ran his palms into his hair and clutched his head, trying to make sense in his clouded mind.

Yugi blinked up at him, stirring from his sleep.

/ Slipping… crumbling… / he glanced straight at Yami.

// …? //

/ …Nothing seems to make sense anymore… /

// …Nothing…? //

/ What's real, and what's not… there's no difference anymore… /

Yami watched as Yugi's violet eyes cried out in a silent desperation, and he felt his heart sink. // Yugi… //

/ It's all crumbling from around me, Yami, like one big fantasy… / he paused as he slowly shut his eyes. / … But the pain is so real… /

Yami sighed as he reached out a hand and wiped away the tears running down Yugi's pale, somewhat beaten face. As he did this, Yugi reached out a hand and placed it on Yami's arm. / …I'm scared… so scared… /

// Shush, I'm here to keep you safe, to protect you… I share your pains, Yugi… But I can't help you unless you talk to me… until then I can only watch. Rest now. //

Yugi rolled over and stared at the wall, yawning. He was right; but he just couldn't bring himself to telling Yami that he was part of the problem. 

_'Maybe…there's some other way… I can't hurt you like that, Yami…'_

Sleep was a much missed comfort, he hadn't had one peaceful night since the dreams started… he was afraid of it all happening again. But he just couldn't fight it off, and soon found himself drifting off again.

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *

_The Mystic Elf stared over the once flourishing vegetation and blue skies at the ever-growing darkness eating away at everything. 'So many are depending upon those two,' she thought, watching as the Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian made their way over, 'even I will be…' she smiled up at them both. "Are you both ready?"_

_They nodded as they joined her by her side._

_"Then, I wish you Godspeed, we'll all be rooting you on from here."_

_With that, she slowly shut her eyes, entwined her fingers upon her chest and began to chant.  _

_It was all about to start for the two waiting monsters._

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *           

_~ Yugi hadn't been surprised to find himself here once again, though still found it hard to adjust to the eerie and painful surroundings, and was beginning to tremble knowing what was waiting for him… lurking ever-nearer…_

_He hated the silence; the isolation… _

_He knew it was coming for him, but the suspense was killing him. He knew the intentions it had for him, it had made them rather clear. He gasped as he felt a burning leer fall upon his back, but when he spun round, it had gone. Yugi quickly began to edge back, scanning the area frantically._

_Nothing._

_All he could do was stand on the spot, waiting, or wander around anxiously. The consequence was always the same, he would end up being beaten or suffocated, slowly being tortured as his sanity slowly slid away like sand through open fingers._

_He was suffocating even without the icy cold grip of his tormentor's clutch upon him. He heard a cold voice call out at him._

_"Soon enough…"  ~_

Yugi jumped up, startled. Nothing had happened…? _'Soon enough…?' _he thought, clutching his head. He didn't understand, but it had sent chills down his spine. Reluctance had nothing to do with it… 

Yami was still watching him, and was looking rather concerned by his angel's sudden awakening, yet was mystified by the confusion written over his face. // What is it? Are you- //

/Okay, yeah. I …don't kno- /

But he was cut mid-sentence when he abruptly froze.

["God… not again!" he said in fear, as the darkness of the damned surrounded him.

"Tell me, Yugi, how do you do it?!" Yami Bakura growled at him, walking towards him.

Yugi stumbled back, fixated on the angry figure moving in on him.

"How?!!"

The walk turned into a lunge, and Yami Bakura had no trouble in snapping out a hand and grabbing the smaller figure by his neck, suspending him mid-air. He began to tighten his grip, and Yugi began to cough and choke. "H-how…w-w-what…?" he stammered, struggling to breathe.

Yami Bakura shook Yugi, still tightening his grip. "Don't play dumb with me, now tell me! How did you manage to pass through this realm?!!!" ]

Yami felt dizzy, sick but most of all scared. 

No, he was beyond scared, as he continued to cry out and attempt to wake his angel. 

All in vain.

Hecouldn't get a response.

To Be Continued…


	6. Light's Awakening

Shadowing Glory

_'Thought'_

"Spoken"

Reality (Normal Realm)

_Fantasy _(Card Realm)

~_Dream~_

[Shadow Realm]

/Yugi's voice in his head/

//Yami's voice in Yugi's head//

A/N: Ignore any of the following: - lack of clarity, O.O.C.ness and severe weirdness.

107 REVIEWS! *Faints* you guys are the greatest! It almost makes me sad to be telling you that after this only the Epilogue will be left for me to put up, and then this fic will be complete! I'll miss writing it, but I'll have my Monster's adventure fic that I promised you all a couple of chapters back. In fact, I'll post the first chappie of it up now. Just in case you're thinking so, it _wont_be a humour fic, it's just as angsty as this one... poor Dark Magician! THANK YOU, AS EVER, FOR THE SUPPORT! I finally have a fic with over 100 reviews! I luv you guys! All take great care, my best wishes and modest thanks to all of you! *^_~*

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE CHAPTER DELAY! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do however; write fics with cliffhangers just when it gets _really_ interesting. It's a bad habit, I know, and I formally apologise to you all for it ^_^;;

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 6 – Light's Awakening 

[This would be all over if he didn't do something… Yugi was struggling to inhale any air at all and under the influence of Yami Bakura's grasp felt as if he was going to pass out any second.

Then he saw an opportunity.

Yugi dropped his head down, and with all the strength he had, sunk his teeth into the closest piece of flesh he could.

"Aargh!" as a natural reflex to the pain, Yami Bakura threw the small boy off of his arm, straight back to the floor, a couple of metres away. He then looked down at his throbbing arm, complete with puncture wounds that were seeping out blood. _'That's some bite the shrimp has… he'll pay for that!'_

Yugi lay breathlessly on the floor, gasping in as much as he could. He couldn't believe that his plan had actually worked. 

But what he was going to do now was unclear.

What options did he have?

Yami Bakura began to charge over to Yugi, ready to tear him to pieces. Suddenly, he found himself falling down harshly, face first to the ground as something collided with his legs, hacking them down.

When he looked up angrily to find the cause, he caught sight of _a staff._ As he continued to look up at the towering figure, a purple-clad familiar face greeted him, not looking very appeased. 

"It…no… I refuse to believe it!"

The Dark Magician narrowed his bright blue eyes and stared down at Yami Bakura with silent malevolence and disgust. As the evil, eternally damned Yami began to rise to his feet, the staff collided with him again, but this time straight into his gut, knocking him back with ease.

Yugi blinked in bewilderment as he watched it all, as the Celtic Guardian gently helped him to his feet.

This couldn't be real. 

"I've really lost it this time…" Yugi gasped to himself.

He looked up innocently as the Celtic Guardian chuckled at his comment. "I assure you this is real, little Yugi, you haven't lost anything apart from a little blood, as it seems," he said, carefully wiping the specs of blood off of Yugi's face. "I'm glad we weren't too late to help you," he added.

They both turned to watch just as the Dark Magician got himself into a familiar pose.

The pre 'Dark Magic Attack' pose.

"But…you…! You're… not real! Only a lifeless pawn in a game! This can't ha-"

Yugi shut his eyes tightly as the dark magic left the Dark Magician's hands and headed straight at the demonic Yami, who had been cut off by it.

When he opened his eyes, everything was gone, apart from himself, and the two monsters. 

He just couldn't believe it.

The Dark Magician spun round and walked over to the overwhelmed child, smiling kindly at him. Yugi stepped back, trying to grasp all that had just happened. He then stared hard at the two monsters before him. 

Both the Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian kneeled down, and looked upon him.

"We're at your front, little Yugi, awaiting your commands as ever," the Dark Magician spoke out, "and fulfilling them with all we've got."

Yugi blinked, still gazing at them with his violet eyes. 

They were _his_ monsters. 

His faithful monsters, here to protect and fight for him as they had always done, this time the only difference being they were in _physical_ form.

It gave him a new, revitalized hope within.

He slowly approached them, and smiled with joy. _'Maybe now I can end this all,'_ he could feel the tears begin to roll down his cheek, with relief. "Thank you…" he said, "_thank you."_

They both rose, and looked around, mystified. 

"Where are we?"  the Celtic Guardian questioned.

"The Shadow Realm," Yugi retorted.

But not for much longer. ]

Yami jumped as Yugi suddenly flopped forward, and looked up at him, weakly smiling before falling back, straight into a sleep.

_'What the hell is going on?' _he sighed to himself, as he continued to watch over his angel, slightly relieved by his movement and smile.

~ _Yugi felt queasy by the sudden changes of location. He still wasn't quite sure why it was happening, and was still frightened by the foggy nastiness and what lay in it, but was relieved of it all when he looked behind to see his two monsters standing valorously by him, one either side. They looked slightly confused too, but still were ready for any command he requested of them both._

_Abruptly, the ground began to strain, and all three looked down at it. _

_A huge gust caught them off guard from behind. And when they spun round, they gawped. _

_Darkness._

_But not any ordinary darkness. It was moving. _

_Moving straight towards them. _

_Then the attacks began to start, at their feet. _

_The Dark Magician instantly snapped Yugi up into his arms and the Celtic Guardian drew his sword out, and held it in stance._

_"It looks like we have no choice but to go forward," the Dark Magician grimaced._

_The Celtic Guardian nodded; breaking away from the darkness growing round his legs and ran in front of his monster accomplice, slashing a path through the up growing darkness skilfully, swinging the blade with quick accuracy and moving on a head, the Dark Magician with Yugi following, sending blasts of magic behind him, avoiding any unwanted attacks. _

_"They're appearing increasingly quickly…!" the Celtic Guardian called out, bringing his sword down heavily on the darkness reaching out towards his face._

_"I can see that, my friend," the Dark Magician replied, jumping over a diving piece._

_He then looked down at Yugi. "Do you know what this is about?"_

_Yugi nodded his head._

_Out of the blue, the darkness fell back._

_"I don't like this at all," the Celtic Guardian said, looking round in the silence._

_"Me either," the Dark Magician replied._

_Yugi knew what would be waiting for them; he could almost feel his presence…_

_The Celtic Guardian froze on the spot, and looked up ahead, as did the Dark Magician, whom, after breaking out of the stare, placed Yugi down onto his feet, and stood in front of him. Both monsters stood in stance, barricading Yugi from the dark Yami._

_"Just give us the word, Yugi."_

_The darkened Yami walked over, closing the distance between him and Yugi._

_Yugi watched in silence, his violet eyes widened with concern as he noticed a glint of maliciousness in his eyes._

_Suddenly, something hit the monsters full force, and both were taken back by unawareness. The Celtic Guardian ducked down and shielded his head with his arms, whilst the Dark Magician bent down, using his magic to create a barrier. _

_They were temporarily incapacitated, and both gasped as tightness grew round them both, leaving them paralysed and struggling not to suffocate._

_The Dark Magician sent out a magic blast, freeing himself and stood back in front of Yugi, having quickly glanced at his fellow monster, whom had indicated he'd be all right with a smirk, and that he should continue with a quick nod, being the best he could do in his situation._

_Yugi noticed how this hadn't bothered the evil Yami in the slightest. In fact, he could have sworn his evil grin had grown slightly. _

_He resumed walking towards Yugi, and as he came within inches, an eye appeared on his forehead. The Dark Magician went flying back, hitting into the ground with tremendous power._

_The dark Yami now had nothing between him and Yugi. This was going to be it._

_Yugi stared deep into his eyes in fear, and found himself incapable of moving. The Dark Magician pulled himself up to his feet and grimaced as he watched the dark Yami snatch Yugi up by the neck with one hand and ready to send the other tightened, straight hand through the chest of the small angel._

_Darkness swirled all round them both, preventing the two monsters from interfering._

_Yugi still stared deep within the dark Yami's eyes, his own beginning to cloud with crystalline tears. All he could see was anger, hate, pain and evil within them…_

_'Pain…?' _

_Yugi blinked, as he continued to stare into them, ignoring the agonizing throbbing running through his small body._

_'Pain…' _

_Yugi used the last of his remaining strength to lift his right arm and place his hand onto the dark Yami's arm. "Pain… I can… see… your pain… in you… your… eyes," he spluttered out._

_The dark Yami's eyes widened, and he stepped back dropping Yugi down to the ground._

_Yugi lay limp, but still staring into the dark Yami's eyes. His tears were now streaming down his small, pale face. _

_How could he have been so careless, so oblivious?_

_Something within him clicked, and a third eye appeared on his forehead._

_He slowly rose to his feet, all the time radiating a white light from his body. "I'm… sorry, so sorry…" _

_Suddenly he threw his head back as the white light spread throughout the whole void, and the dark Yami cried out as the last of the darkness surrounding them disappeared, oppressed by the light._

_Everything was. ~_

Yami gasped as he watched the glowing Yugi snap open his eyes, and stared on as the light and third eye disappeared abruptly from his angel. 

Yugi quickly fought his way out from under the covers and stumbled out of the bed, Yami quickly catching him just before he lost his balance. 

Yugi stared up into his eyes with his tired, upset violet ones and spoke out quietly. "W-why… didn't…you tell…me?" he questioned before collapsing, straight into Yami's chest.

After placing his unconscious body back into his bed, Yami paused to think about what his angel had just said, before walking out, to go to the phone and ring up the doctor for a house call. 

To Be Continued…


	7. Fantasy Schism

Shadowing Glory

_'Thought'_

"Spoken"

Reality (Normal Realm)

_Fantasy _(Card Realm)

~_Dream~_

[Shadow Realm]

/Yugi's voice in his head/

//Yami's voice in Yugi's head//

A/N: Ignore any of the following: - lack of clarity, O.O.C.ness and severe weirdness.

135 reviews! Thank you SO much for all the support throughout this fic, I couldn't have dreamed for such an amazing response! I really want to do every one of you reviewers a favour in return, so if you have any requests for another fic, want me to review your stories, or want to affiliate then leave it in your review or mail me at: no1_hwoarang_fan@yahoo.co.uk or english_selphie@hotmail.com. This is the Epilogue, and I will FINALLY explain! In case you didn't know, the monster's adventure fic I promised in chappie 2 is posted, titled 'Fate's Card'.

I'll miss this fic so much, and I'll miss your comments event more!

Best wishes to all of you, my final thanks to you all!

Peace Out! Love you all!

~ Hwoarang Girl ~

*^_~*

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Insert witty comment here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 7 (Epilogue) – Fantasy Schism 

Exhaustion. 

That's what the doctor had analysed the problem as; Yami hadn't been surprised. The doctor left after telling Yami the cure: Vitamin supplements and lots of rest. Yami stared impassively as the doctor left, shut the door behind him and turned round, heading back upstairs to watch over his angel.

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *           

In the split of a second, both the Dark Magician and the Celtic Guardian found themselves sprawled out on the floor of their own realm, and as the Dark Magician pulled himself up to his knees slowly, his bright blue eyes fixed upon the group of monsters all standing in front of himself and his friend, the Mystic Elf steeping forward and reaching out a slender hand, aiding him to his feet. "Welcome back," she sung out joyously. 

_"Thank you," he retorted, tiredly._

The Celtic Guardian groaned as he blinked his amber eyes as he rose to his feet. All the monsters that had been swallowed whole by the darkness were standing there, in perfect health, and the skies were as blue as crystal waters and the sun was shining down mild warmth onto them. 

_"Everything has returned back to normal, and we owe it all to you two."_

_"No," the Dark Magician said, "We too owe it, to Yugi."_

_The mystic Elf tilted her head inquisitively, "Please do tell us what happened,"_

_The Dark Magician turned and looked at the Celtic Guardian, and both nodded to each other before limping off, towards the nearest rest spot._

_All the other monsters watched, and the Celtic Guardian turned round to them, "We'll answer all your questions in 48 hours, but first… sleep…"_

_And both walked off groggily, leaving the others left confused, but understanding by their ruffled and beaten looks._

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *           

Yugi pulled his small, weakened body up to a sitting position before blinking his big violet eyes at Yami, and giving him a tired smile. Yami smiled back, and sat himself on the bed next to him, running his fingers through his ruffled hair gently. Yugi leant against his Yami and gazed up at him for a few seconds, before speaking out.

"Why… didn't you tell me Yami?" he questioned.

"Tell you… what?" came the confused reply.

"Tell me that I hurt you, Yami."

Yami pulled his fingers out from his angel's soft locks and stared down at him. Yugi continued to stare up at him, his eyes looking upset.

"I… don't understand."

Yugi shook his head and resumed his look.

"Before this all started," he paused and clenched his hands together, " You were feeling lost, Yami, and I ignored it. I was too wrapped up in my own enjoyment to notice that-"

He could feel tears beginning to form in his beautiful eyes, and had to pause. Just as he did, he noticed the expression etched upon Yami's face change.

"…I felt my light slipping away from me, leaving me more in the darkness than ever before…" he mumbled.

 Yugi nodded, wiping his eyes upon Yami's sleeve. "I didn't even realise that I had wronged you… my light was dying, and I lost all perspective of what was real and what wasn't… I was slipping, Yami, and still, I didn't notice… I didn't notice until I saw it, saw the pain, in his eyes…"

He clutched to Yami and buried his head into him. Yami raised a hand and began to stroke his back soothingly and he felt the smaller one tremble into him.

"Then it all made sense… he was your anger and frustration all rolled into one, made from the darkest shadows in your soul… he hated me, for abandoning you…when you needed me… for losing my light… and then I realised what I had done…"

Yugi's sentence was cut off as his tears began to stream down his face, and Yami pulled him back gently, placing his hands on his shoulders, and looked into his eyes.

"Shush… it doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're safe now,"

Yugi stared up, blinking back tears. "I'm so sorry Yami… Can you ever forgive me?"

Yami pulled him into a hug, "Only if you can forgive me."

Yugi sniffled as he nodded his head, before Yami pulled away. "We've both learned our lessons, and we possess a deeper understanding of one another," he paused as he gently pushed Yugi back down to the bed and replaced the covers over him, "now you rest."

He glanced at his angel, before turning round and heading out of the doorway.

"Yami…?"

He looked back over his shoulder and smiled, " I know you never meant for it to happen Yugi, and none of it matters now. I have my light back, stronger and shining brighter than ever, and it will never slip away from me again." with that, he turned back round and continued to walk away, and his little angel couldn't help but smile happily, before snuggling into his covers and drifting off to a peaceful slumber.

**~The End~**


	8. Sequel: Callous Appraisal

Shadowing Glory

**_The Sequel_**

****

_'Thought'_

"Spoken"

Reality (Normal Realm)

_Fantasy _(Card Realm)

~_Dream~_

[Shadow Realm]

/Yugi's voice in his head/

//Yami's voice in Yugi's head//

A/N: _Upon your requests Nagareboshi & Emerald Phoenix524,_ _I have begun a sequel just for you and all the fans of the first story! Enjoy!_

Brief Summary: After having his light back, stronger than ever, Yami and Yugi's camaraderie gets closer than ever before; but Yami's darkest side is demolishing because of his compassion for his angel, and decides that retribution is needed before it ceases to exist. But having faced Yugi and barely surviving, the dark Yami concludes that the only way to stop him, is to take the darkness from the light; Now Yugi is struggling to save Yami before all he knows crumbles from around him and the darkness corrupts him forever…

I couldn't think of a great title yet, so I decided to write this and upload it onto the end of 'Shadowing Glory' for the moment, and I want to know whether you think that I should continue to upload it onto the end, or should post it up as a separate fic? Please tell me in your reviews with your comments; I'd appreciate it a lot!

P.s. FlameRaven, a 'schism' is a parting. 

P.p.s. All of you 149 wonderful comments have really made me ecstatic! I never dreamed my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic would do so well! You by far, are the best section I have ever written for! And it's even more amazing when a writer with such calibre as Mystic Dragon praises the story!

The whole story is dedicated to all of you!  

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Full stop -_o.

Sequel: Part 1 – Callous Appraisal 

A couple of weeks had passed since Yugi had made his recovery from his exhaustion, and already all had been forgotten; In fact, things had improved as a result. Yugi sprinted in through the front door, throwing his bag from his shoulder off onto the floor, and hurdled onto the sofa. With a glow, he watched excitedly as Yami came from it, out in front of him. Yami couldn't help but chuckle at the 'Cheshire Cat' grin planted on his angel's face. "Good day?" he questioned, and Yugi began to chat on about all that had happened.

It had recently become a daily routine between the two.

"Oh," Yugi energetically added, "We're going out tonight."   

The friendship between himself and his Yami had never been better; the two were closer than ever before, and Yami had become more open to him, and he had noted that the pharaoh even had quite a good sense of humour.

"We?" Yami replied, lifting an eyebrow.

Otherwise, things were back to normal. Though he had to put up with constant querying from his friends, within a week or so, all was forgotten as Bakura had returned from his long vacation in England and had many tales to tell.

"Uh-huh. I volunteered your presence, hope you don't mind."

Yami sighed as Yugi added in an innocent blink of his sweet violet eyes, "…Fine."

Wondering how it could be possible, he watched as Yugi's smile grew as laughed contently. He was well aware that Yugi knew that he couldn't turn down a request when he blinked innocently and smiled sweetly; he would often use it to his advantage when it came to the matter of Yami's social participation.

"We're all meeting up at the park in about half an hour, then we were gonna go see a movie and get something to eat."

"…Okay."

Yugi couldn't help but laugh at Yami's response. He may have been the 'King of Games' but when it came to getting their way, he just couldn't win. "Innocence is a virtue, and the movie is an action flick."

"…Good," Yami said as he walked into the kitchen, "tea?" 

"Please," he added sweetly. Victory like this was quite fun, as he was discovering.

Yami smiled, before freezing on the spot as he felt a cold chill down his spine. He quickly dismissed it, and flicked the switch on the kettle.

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *

With the Mystic Elf contently deep into her book, the Dark magician rose from his seat under the giant shady oak and decided to look about for something to keep some interest about. It was another beautiful lazy day, and an excuse for doing as little as he pleased. He stopped and took watch of the Celtic Guardian as he skilfully swung his sword about, practicing his swordsmanship. He suddenly stopped, and grimaced, before sliding his sword back into its case and grimacing as he wiped back his lime hair from his face.

_The Dark Magician approached him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"_

_"Hmmm, I just can't help but fell something unlucky is going to happen,"_

_The Dark Magician suddenly frowned. "You're right… I've got a bad feeling…"_

_Celtic Guardian tilted his head, then looked at the Dark Magician, "So has Mystic,"_

_He folded his arms across his chest, and upon receiving a quizzical look, said, "I just heard her mutter it. This really can't be good…"_

_The Dark Magician's expression grew sombre, "I don't like this at all…"   _

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *           

"I told you it would be fun," Yugi commented as he walked in and pounced onto the couch happily, "and it seems you're aware of it by that grimace," he added after getting an odd look.

Yami slumped down on the sofa next to his angel,  picking up a pillow and playfully throwing it at him. "You should consider going to bed," he said.

"I can't, I'm not feeling tired,"

"…Is that so? Go up to bed."

"I won't be able to sleep," Yugi answered, lying back on the chair, "Can't I put on a movie?" 

Yami sighed in defeat, and Yugi jumped up, and picked out the one he wanted to watch whilst Yami reluctantly switched on the television, and set the channel, waiting for Yugi to put the tape into the VCR and press play.

It was quite ironic that within 20 minutes, Yugi was fast asleep, snuggling against Yami's left side and some cushions. Yami decided he would stay up and watch the rest of the film, then take Yugi up to his bed and tuck him in, without waking him.

Unfortunately, within another 20 minutes, Yami was slumbering too.  

~Yami gazed round at his unknown surroundings and grimaced as the chill returned to his spine. He squinted his eyes to try and make sense of the fogged ambience, as he cautiously scrutinized all around. Something dire filled the mood… as a hand grasped down tightly on his right shoulder; Yami grabbed hold of it, and pulled it down harshly, throwing the body over his back and into the air. He watched as the figure ably righted itself, landing perfectly on its feet.

Yami stepped back and growled calmly "Who are you, and what do you want?"

The figure laughed out loud. "Why ask questions if you already know the answer?"

Yami's eyes widened. 'It couldn't be…'

"You know who I am, because… I am you! Or, at least formerly you," the dark Yami submerged from out of the shadows and grinned evilly at him, "I will get retribution for what is happening…!" 

Yami blocked as a fist came at him, then ducked under a swooping leg, and jumped back avoiding a falling heel. "…Retribution…?" he gasped as something wrapped round his ankles holding him to the spot.

" I will not allow you to carry on!" the darkened Yami spat out, as the darkness swirled up his arm and into his hand, forming a black sword, "I will end this," he said as he swung it at Yami's head.

Yami luckily managed to swerve out of the way in time. The dark Yami began to back up, making it clear that was only a warning shot. "Heed my words," it said, leaving them echoing as everything began disappearing as a blinding light filled the air. ~

"Yami?" Yugi questioned, having woken from his slumber and noticing the look of discomfort etched onto his face. His sleepy violet eyes looked on with concern. 

Yami sat forward, wiped his eyes and shook his head, "I don't know," he then looked round at Yugi, "why are you awake at 3:45 a.m.?"

He shrugged, "I just woke up for some reason…"

Yami slowly rose off of the sofa and stretched out a bit, "You should go up to your bed and go back to sleep," he commented, before returning into the Millennium Puzzle.

Yugi nodded, and drowsily rose, clambered up the stairs and dived into his bed, snuggling into the covers.

/Night…/ he then curled up, and shut his eyes, falling fast asleep.

But Yami couldn't do so himself, he was to busy trying to comprehend what had just gone on. He had uneasiness inside about it, knowing that this more than likely was to do with his recent amity with Yugi…

'You are your own greatest enemy…' he sighed as he folded his arms behind his head, pacing up and down. He just wasn't aware of just what his darkest side was capable of… even he hadn't ventured there…never once in all the millennia he had lived…

But it was more reassuring that it's anger was directed at him, at least it couldn't be fatal…

To Be Continued…


	9. Sequel: Scorning Presence

Shadowing Glory

**_The Sequel_**

****

_'Thought'_

"Spoken"

Reality (Normal Realm)

_Fantasy _(Card Realm)

~_Dream~_

[Shadow Realm]

/Yugi's voice in his head/

//Yami's voice in Yugi's head//

A/N: Yayz!!!! 170 reviews! I'm SO HAPPY to know that you all **LOVE **this! Wowies!!!!! I have one question I'd like to ask though, would you be patient enough for me to add one more section after this sequel, or would you rather have me end the story in this section? If you will be patient enough, leave '2', if not, type '1' amongst your comments in your reviews! 

Oh, and sorry for the slow updating recently, I've had school work, co-fics and fan art on my hands as well as 2 other popular Yu-Gi-Oh fics of mine, _Fate's Card _and _Afraid of the Dark_. I'll get back into regular posting a.s.a.p. !  

**THANK YOU ALL ^_~**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Sequel: Part 2 – Scorning Presence**

~ 'Retribution will be ever so sweet,' the dark Yami thought, scheming his next moves, 'I'll leave that little brat in the dark. Thinking he could destroy me in my own world? I may not be able to get him directly, but…' a malicious grin grew on his face. He knew exactly what he was going to do. 

_He wouldn't let some kid leave him to slowly decimate. Yugi was just another scared, useless and pitiful child without Yami. And that was what he was going to reduce him to. _

_"Tonight," he sneered, "I will take Yami away from him. I will force the darkness within Yami to surface, and then we will be one again. Then, I will have my revenge! Without the support and backing of his other half, Yugi won't have the courage or self-confidence to take on anyone, especially me, and reunited with my body, I'll have all my power back…"_

_He threw back his head and began to laugh manically._

_Once he got his hands on the power, every realm in existence would be under his mercy. _

_No one would be able to stand in his way... ~_

"Yami, what's up?" Yugi questioned as he peered up at the other quizzically with his large violet eyes.

Yami shook the feeling off and sighed, "Nothing. Shouldn't you be leaving for school?"

Yugi folded his petit arms, "Maybe… but I'm not leaving without you,"

Yami nodded and returned into the Millennium Puzzle before Yugi threw his satchel over one shoulder and sprinted out of the door, locking it as he left.

/ So, / he commented to his Yami, / what is 'nothing'? /

// Nothing is exactly as it is. //

/ Nuh-uh! Tell me, please? /

// ……… //

/ Pleeeeaaaaassssse? /

Yami sighed in defeat at the strained word of his angel, // Just a dream, that's all. You know I can't take things like it lightly. //

Yugi blinked, / I didn't know you dreamed, / he commented.

// …… I don't, or, at least, I didn't. That's why I'm so bothered by this. //

/ Uh-huh…/ how could Yugi ignore this? He knew just how bad dreams could get… 

_Or so he thought._

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *           

Bakura extended a hand, and reached out his slender delicate fingers ready to grasp and turn the shining handle upon his front door, but abruptly froze; he whimpered as he raised the hand to his forehead, clutching it as he sunk against the wall grimacing.   

"Not another migraine…" he murmured, sighing.

Only a fortnight or so ago, on his vacation, he had had a couple of severe ones, and it was the last thing he wanted or needed. 

After resting for a minute or so, he pushed himself off of the wall, and breathed deeply until his head calmed down, before turning round and heading in search of some aspirin.

Having found some, he quickly swallowed it down, and after a second, headed back to the door and left his home for school quickly. 

The gentle breeze blew his soft white hair into his pale face as he paced down the street, and his chocolate eyes narrowed as he squinted, pausing as his migraine reared up again. _'It shouldn't have returned so soon…' _he thought, brushing a hand over his face as he resumed his walking, at a slower speed.

He had a queasy feeling in his stomach, but swallowed all his worries back as he approached the school gates, joining with his waiting friends just as he passed through them. 

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *

The majority of the day had passed quickly, and lunchtime had rolled steadily round. The gang had decided that Téa's striking enclosed spot would be their new lunch-spot on clear or sunny days as such, and the five were heading over to the bench.

"I ain't sittin' on the floor," Joey remarked, crossing him arms.

"Either am I," Téa said, pushing in front of him.

"I'm getting a seat and that's that," Tristan joined in.

Joey raised an eyebrow, "What if all three of us can't though?"

Téa smirked, "Ladies first," 

Joey grinned, "Nuh-uh, no offence but you ain't no lady yet!"

Téa growled as she dug a nail into his back. Tristan tried to pull her away, only making her mood worse. Yugi chuckled at them as he passed them, and stopped to get a front row seat, until he noticed the quiet other walking ahead and sitting down onto the bench, dropping his head down so his snowy locks fell over his face, concealing it.

Bakura swung his legs round onto the bench and cupped his outstretched hands round the top of his knees, before looking up as Yugi approached and sat down next to him, looking concerned, "Are you all right?" he questioned, blinking his large violet eyes.

Bakura's soft lips curved into a slight smile, "…I have a migraine, but I'll survive. "

Yugi placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder as his deep brown eyes stared at him, "Thank you for the concern though," he said quietly as the sight smile faded from his face and he dropped his head down again. 

Both smaller figures jumped as Joey dived onto the last of the space on the bench, leaving Tristan and Téa dumbfounded, much to his amusement. "He who is sharp gets the seat! You should've paid more attention, suckas!" he said, pulling a face at the angered pair before turning to the two on the bench. "Somethin' wrong?" he quizzed, his cheeky expression turning sombre.

Bakura simply pulled his knees to his chest and held them tighter, whilst Yugi watched sadly before turning his attention back to the blonde and shaking his head, "Well, nothing that can be helped, anyway."

Joey grimaced as Téa pushed her nails into him and drove him off of the bench, taking his seat as he dropped into the grass, before poking her tongue out at the now pouting Joey.

Tristan laughed at him, making the blonde sigh.

// ……… //

Yugi stared up at the sky as he took note of the pharaoh's presence. / What's wrong? / he questioned him.

 // I have a bad premonition, be careful. //

/ Okay… / Yugi began to wonder what had brought it on.

Bakura buried his head into his chest, closing his chocolate eyes. _'I hope this isn't what I fear it is… I thought… he had been banished for good…'_

Joey was resolved that if he couldn't sit on the bench, he'd do the next best thing. 

"Hey…!" Téa cried out, as he sat upon her lap, laughing, "Fine! You can have the seat! Just get off of me!"

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *

_~The dark Yami smirked as he finished the last of the adjustments necessary for pulling off his scheme. In a few more hours, Yami would walk straight into his trap, and Yugi couldn't do anything about it... "Finally… retribution…" ~_

Yugi waved bye one last time to Joey, Téa and Tristan as he raced out of school to get back to the games shop, as early as he could; but firstly he wanted to check up on the small white-haired youth. He just happened to be walking off not too far from him, so he ran to catch him up. "Bakura! How are you feeling now?" he called out as he caught up with him.

His head was down, his face veiled by his hair. He seemed to be doing it a lot from after lunch onwards, and he waved it off, still walking along.

"You sure?" Yugi blinked, still walking beside him.

No one else seemed to be around, and Bakura stopped on the spot.

"Bakura…?" Yugi questioned.

He almost jumped out of his skin and he heard the laughing of a deep voice and gasped, as Bakura turned round, smirking malevolently, "…It's _Yami _Bakura, actually," the deep voice said, as the small darkened brown eyes fixated upon him, " and I believe we have something to _settle_, Yugi."

To Be Continued…


	10. Sequel: Shadow's Hand

Shadowing Glory

**_The Sequel_**

****

_'Thought'_

"Spoken"

Reality (Normal Realm)

_Fantasy _(Card Realm)

~_Dream~_

[Shadow Realm]

/Yugi's voice in his head/

//Yami's voice in Yugi's head//

**A/N:** 195 REVIEWS!!!!! Wow, I'm on the brink of 200! Thank you all so much! I love you all! *Huggles ya to death* Oh, and if I wasn't clear I did mean another sequel by my question, and, I will do that now from all the votes you left me! This won't be ending soon, and the rest of this section (4 more parts after this one) will BE VERY DARK… oooh… I have some great plot pieces for this… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! …o_ô… well, enough of my ramblings, I am going to get straight to the story now! Thank you as ever for all your support; it's greatly appreciated! 

**Update Notices:**  Since I don't have a particular pattern of updating, just leave an e-mail address in your review or mail me at celtic_guardian_gurly@hotmail.com /my address stated in my bio and I'll mail you when I actually do update this fic, especially since this story is now planned for a total of about 21 chapters altogether! ^_^… Only approximately 11 more to go after this one! O_O;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own a whole load of coursework that has to be done though… reality is so harsh…

**Sequel: Part 3 – Shadow's Hand **

Before he could react, Yugi found a tightened fist pummelling into his stomach and another into his jaw, knocking him down to the floor. A demonic smirk grew upon Yami Bakura's face as he looked down at the small tri-colour haired youth. 

_He wasn't here to play around anymore._

Yugi's bright, shaky gaze looked up as the white-haired other rose both arms in front of his face, "Now, watch this, Yugi," he sneered, as he gestured down his hands and slid them behind his back. 

As Yugi slowly pulled himself back up to his feet sorely, Yami Bakura pulled away his left hand, which now had his Duel Monsters deck clutched within. He then pulled away his right hand and stared down at his cards, "Do you feel lucky today Yugi? The next thing I draw could be the _end _of you," he scorned, resting his slender fingers over his deck, before pulling out a card and waving it in front of the little duellist, his smirk now a grin. 

Yugi began to quiver as the Millennium Ring hung round the other's neck eerily illuminated, swaying ever so slightly in the breeze blowing past them both, as the deck was slipped away.

"You might call it a _lucky _draw," he spun the face of the card round, "then again, _you _won't."

A glow filled the air.

Yami Bakura stumbled back and growled as the newly emerged figure sent out a powerful hand, knocking his monster from his grasp. "After everything, you _still _haven't learned," Yami calmly said, scrutinising the white-haired youth scowling at him whilst barricading Yugi protectively.

 Yami Bakura glanced down at the fallen card on the floor, then back at the stern pharaoh. Yami crossed his arms across his chest tightly, raising an eyebrow, "Just try-"

Both he and Yugi abruptly froze and stared down at the Millennium Puzzle round their necks, seconds before darkness exploded all around the three figures.

["What the…!" Yami Bakura exclaimed, staring round before fixating his glare upon both the tri-colour haired youths in front of him, "I demand to know what you think you're playing at!"

Yami blinked, ignoring the snowy-haired other's confused, livid comments as he stood closer to Yugi. "Be careful, something is going on, and I don't think it has anything to do with _him_," 

Yugi nodded, feeling unnerved by the situation, "I don't like this at all…"

Yami looked about, "It's too quiet for comfort," he said in open thought, before returning his gaze to Yugi, "do you have your deck with you?"

Yugi blinked innocently before pulling it out, "Uh-huh… I think I get your drift,"

"I have a feeling I know who is behind this all…" Yami added, looking about cautiously, before Yami Bakura caught his attention as he clenched at the pharaoh's shirt angrily.

 "And if you have any common sense you'll do the same," Yami smirked pushing him off.

Yugi finished scanning through his deck, producing one card in particular. He only needed one for now, and hopefully his energy wouldn't decrease too much from it; he could still remember vividly the time he almost lost his soul from his first proper duel in this place… he put away the rest of his deck as he focused on one card.

"Remember to take it easy, Yugi," Yami advised, standing his ground.

Yugi nodded, "Gotcha," he said, as he began to summon his monster.

Effeminate bright blue eyes focused before looking at the current environment and situation, and the Dark Magician lowered his staff at the sight of little Yugi and the pharaoh looking at him. Without a moment of hesitation he bowed to them before resuming his glancing around.

"Keep a careful watch over Yugi, make sure he's kept safe," Yami commanded, gaining a nod of acknowledgement in return.

The Dark Magician then stepped towards Yugi and crouched down, smiling reassuringly, "I'll reserve using power unless it is necessary, little one, as not to endanger your soul. Keep close," he said in a soft tone, before straightening up and looking to Yami, "I assume we are heading towards whatever is causing this?"

Yami nodded, "Correct, as ever, Dark Magician," he then turned his focus away, "how about you, are you joining us?" he questioned with a cold, threatening tone.

Yami Bakura stared at them malevolently with his chocolate eyes, _'It looks like I'll have to tag along… whatever brought us here has got us trapped here indefinitely… but maybe I can use it to my advantage…' _he placed his stare on the Millennium Puzzle, _'with them distracted by this I have the perfect opportunity to get my hands on another Millennium Item…' _ 

The Dark Magician glanced over, with a weary speculation before averting his gaze again. He didn't trust the other presence at all, and knew he was going to have to watch out for him. 

Yami tapped his foot, "Well? I don't have time to waste waiting for an answer from _you_," he commented.

Yami Bakura smirked, _'… It's useless trying to sneak round the monster but…' _he looked at Yami, "this isn't an act of free will, I have no other choice… for now," he growled, walking over, and all began to set off.]

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *

"Let's not get hasty now, we shouldn't jump to any conclusions," Mystical Elf said, sighing, as she extended an arm, reaching for a particular book.

"Not get hasty? How can we not get hasty in a situation like this? You saw it for yourself, this could only mean trouble!" The Celtic Guardian argued, hanging over her shoulder.

"We shall have to wait it out and see for ourselves then, won't we," she retorted, shaking her head.

"It might be too late by then though, you know that!"

"It was only a summoning, Celtic. You shouldn't be so paranoid,"

"You said it for yourself though, this was no ordinary summoning!" he folded his arms tightly across his chest and bore his intense amber eyes into her.

"True, but it's not the end of the world! Sit down and think it through, there's no need for such impulsiveness," she dropped her head onto her hands momentarily, before rising again to pick out another book.

"It's not so much impulsiveness as instinct! Didn't you ever learn to trust in your own feelings and judgement? I'm going to do something, with or without your help!"

"Look," she tried to reason, raising a delicate hand to her head, "I have a bad feeling about this too, but that isn't the way to react to it."

The Celtic Guardian shook his head. He wasn't having any of this. "So what am I meant to do? Just sit back, when my best friend is on the line like that? No! I refuse to! The last time I had a feeling like this, Yugi was in trouble… I just can't risk it!"

Mystical Elf lowered her head down, "You're too stubborn for your own good, do you know that?" she sighed in defeat as she stared up at Celtic Guardian, "Give me a moment firstly though."

"Thank you," he said, before looking up, "… just make it a quick moment," he added.

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *

~ "Sometimes you have to torture yourself to be set free…" a pair of darkened eyes looked on contently as its plan began to unfold, "when you're left in the dark, you're no match for me," it then stepped back and admired the completed preparations, "retribution will be ever so sweet…" it then sat back and began it's wait for the right timing to initiate the most important part of its scheme, "just sit back and relax, for soon we'll meet." ~

[Yami snapped from his thoughts and looked down at his little angel whose hand was placed upon his arm, and his large violet eyes gazing up with concern at him, unblinking.

"What's up?" he questioned.

"Nothing to be concerned with…" he replied, upon receiving an untrusting glare from the white-haired figure.

/ Not something you want to be heard? /

// Not really… It was just, I thought I - never mind. //

/ You thought you what, Yami? /

// I thought I… heard something. //

/ Something…? /

// I don't mean around here, little one, almost as if… //

/ As if…? /

// …It was in my mind. Be very, very cautious… //

Yugi froze, and furrowed his brow, / is something bad going on? / He questioned with worry.

Yami looked at him, before signalling to the Dark Magician to carry on, // …you're best to stay out of it as much as possible. It's something I want to and will deal with on my own. Understood? //

/ … Yeah, but… be careful… /

// I will, don't you worry about it, //

If Yami wanted to face alone, it had to be something very bad… but what choice did Yugi have but to go along with it? 

Little did Yami know that by doing this he was walking into the trap set out for him…

…But what you don't know can't hurt you.

Or, so they say…

To Be Continued…


	11. Sequel: Defiant Isolation

Shadowing Glory

**_The Sequel_**

****

_'Thought'_

"Spoken"

Reality (Normal Realm)

_Fantasy _(Card Realm)

~_Dream~_

[Shadow Realm]

/Yugi's voice in his head/

//Yami's voice in Yugi's head//

**A/N:** I'd like to thank all who have e-mailed me since I began this fic; I love to speak to you all in a less formal way than through my author notes, and I love to hear about your opinions, own fics, and just general chat ^_^. YAY! I've finally reached 200 reviews! Thanks especially to those who reviewed the last chapter, you made it through all the ff.net troubles and managed to tell me what you thought regardless! Luv you all! ^_~

**Update Notices:**  Since I don't have a particular pattern of updating, just leave an e-mail address in your review or mail me at celtic_guardian_gurly@hotmail.com /my address stated in my bio and I'll mail you when I actually do update this fic…^_^… Only approximately 10 more chapters to go after this one! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Celty rules! *^_^*

**Sequel: Part 4 – Defiant Isolation**

["Nice to see you all have such high spirits,"

Yami stopped in his tracks and felt a cold chill run down his spine as his body tensed upon recognition of the voice. He watched as Yugi blinked at him, his brow furrowing in confusion, / what's up? /

"They can't hear me, unfortunately for them,"

Yami frowned, on the spot. // Yugi, did you just hear something? //

Yugi blinked again. / Hear what? …Did you? /

"I told you so," the voice sneered, "which is a shame really; I would so love to be able to play with their heads,"

Yami frowned even more, before waving it off to the others and letting them continue to move onwards.

"I see you don't like the idea of their involvement in this? Why don't we settle this, just you and me…?" Before the pharaoh could react, he found himself being engulfed by darkness before everything went black.

"Yami…? Yami!" Yugi spun round and began to tremble, "I can't sense Yami! Yami! Where are you! Yami!" the small duellist spun round and began to run back, where they had come from, panicking as his large violet eyes scanned frantically for any trace of the pharaoh, to no avail.

Dark Magician sighed, and walked towards Yugi, to try and raise his spirits a bit, "Yugi, I'm sure pharaoh will be okay, he can handle himself,"

Yugi stopped and placed his saddened gaze upon the creature quietly, waiting for Dark Magician to get to him; but just before he reached the little one, the floor beneath seemed to give way and Yugi found himself falling down. 

Seeing this, the tall slender black mage gasped in horror before running over and leaping down after his master, just before the hole seemed to close up, sealing them both in.

Yami Bakura blinked, "….O-kay…" he said, as he let it all sink in.  

He was alone; the pharaoh had disappeared into thin air, and the squirt and monster had fallen or leapt into some hole in the floor which had closed behind him. Convenient, to say the least.

_'Hmm… perhaps now will be a good time to go after the Millennium Puzzle… if I can just lock onto the damn pharaoh's location, then I can get it with ease… but…' the snowy demon stared down at the ring round his neck, "this blasted child is weakening me… I'd have more of a chance if I…" he smirked, before his eyelids fluttered shut. _

For a few moments, silence ensued before a glow filled the air and Yami Bakura stood separate from the form of Bakura, who dropped to the floor. 

Large chocolate fatigued eyes looked up with fear as they looked around the surroundings. The darker one smirked, looking at him, "Have fun," he sneered before walking off.

Bakura's eyes widened as he attempted to scramble to his feet, "No wait! Don't leave me here!" he cried out in vain, as the other disappeared from sight, seemingly eaten by shadows. "…no…" he murmured fearfully, clutching his arms, "…I… don't want to lose my soul… or be trapped here…don't…leave me…"

But his pleas were unheard.

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *           

_Mystical Elf dropped her hands and panted, trying to catch her breath. That had been her third try, and it had failed just as quickly as the other two attempts. She looked up at the other elf sadly, "I'm sorry… I still can't get a lock on Dark, or Yugi," she watched as he dropped his head, "…that's it, I guess."_

_Celtic Guardian looked up, frowning, "That's it? You can't seriously be giving up on them already?"_

_Mystical Elf sighed, "I can't get a lock on them, what else is there to do?"_

_Celtic Guardian paused, "…wait… what about that time you were separated from Dark and me…Dark couldn't lock on to you and so-"_

_"Of course! I see… give me a minute and then we can ask Dark himself,"_

_The blonde elf entwined her fingers and dropped her head, beginning to mutter incoherently under the watch of the other's intense amber eyes. Her words became increasing faster and louder, until a surge of white magic glowed around her and she snapped her eyes open, "It's done,"_

_The green-haired elf nodded, before speaking out, (Dark…?)_

_((…Celtic?))_

_(Thank God we got hold of you! What's going on?")_

_((Where do I start? I'm caught deep in some sort of trouble, and I can't talk long, I'm summoned here in the Shadow Realm under Yugi's energy.))_

_(Okay, I'll make it quick. So you're in the Shadow Realm? We'll be joining you, just keep safe and hold tight!)_

_Mystical Elf sighed as the glow dropped from around her and she caught back her breath. The elf swordsman turned to her, "Will you be able to get a lock on Dark in-"_

_"Yes, I will. We should leave now," the white mage pulled herself up to her feet._

_"Leave? Where are you going?" Both elves spun round to see another figure in the doorway. Her semi-long blonde hair bounced as she smiled, her rouge cheeks warming her face. Mystical Elf walked over, "Magi, will you come along?"_

_Dark Magician Girl blinked, "Sure! …but where are we going?"_

_The Celtic Guardian shook his head and sighed as Mystical Elf smiled at the other mage, "The Shadow Realm, to help out Dark."_

_"Okay," both the blondes began to walk together, chattering, and Celtic Guardian walked past them impatiently._

_Just his luck to be stuck with both of them without Dark… he was beginning to think the black mage was having it much better than he was…_

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *           

"You," Yami growled, getting into a fighting stance.

The dark Yami laughed, "Of course, who else?" its expression turned sombre, "we have something to settle," it spat as it leapt forward at the pharaoh, readying a fist.

Yami dodged from the punch, sending out a swooping leg, only to have it caught and held firmly. He then launched his free leg at the shadow, only to have it lean out of the way and grab hold; Yami then balanced on his arms and flung the dark Yami into the air, only to have it land on its feet. 

"Nice, but," the shadow smirked, "You'll have to do better than that if you want to save the others too,"

Yami's eyes widened, "what have you done to them?!" he demanded.

"Nothing, _yet. You'll see soon enough though…"_

The shadowy Yami launched straight into a flying kick, which Yami stepped out of the line of, before landing a kick, only to have a dark fist connect with his jaw. After stumbling back, the pharaoh's eyes widened as he saw shadows running round the dark Yami's arm, solidifying into a black sword, before jumping back as the dark blade swung at him; unfortunately the blade ripping through his layers of clothing, just catching the flesh on his stomach.

_This could only mean trouble…_

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *           

Yugi's eyelids slowly fluttered open and he found himself cradled in a pair of long, slender arms. He groaned a little as he raised a hand to his head, and his large violet eyes locked with the bright blue gaze of the black mage. 

Yugi frowned as he saw an expression of desperation etched on the Dark Magician's face, and almost jumped out of his skin as a shadowy creature leapt at them, the mage leaping over it just in time with him still in his arms.

"…What happened…?" Yugi questioned, looking round to see more of the creatures closing in on them, from every direction.

"It was a trap, the 'floor' you were standing upon collapsed, and after I jumped in after you it sealed us in this place," the mage paused, quickly shuffling Yugi into the support of one of his arms leaving the one clutching the long staff mobile, before smacking another advancing beast in the face with it, knocking it back, "you were knocked out by the huge pressure increase in the drop, luckily I managed to catch with you and take most of the fall, then… these creatures began to approach…"

Yugi buried into Dark Magician as a group of four all leapt at them at once. He felt a sudden tingle as the black mage raised his staff and sent out a blast of dark magic, incinerating the creatures, "What are we going to do?" Yugi yelped, as more began to form around them.

"…We'll have to wait; hopefully help will arrive before you lose too much energy for me to keep us safe," he kicked another one back as he swung his staff behind, knocking away another two before leaping up and jumping upon another's head, and landing on his feet out of the circle of creatures, "the best thing for me to do is keep moving, I shouldn't tire, and it does not require energy, unlike my magic." he began to run, Yugi still holding on tightly.

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *           

Yami held his hand tightly over his bleeding side, panting as he stepped back cautiously. _'I can't keep fighting like this… I'm beginning to feel the effects of my injury…' he raised his focus upon the figure clutching the weapon, before straightening up and taking a deep breath. "I have no other choice…" he extended an arm and shut his eyes as the third eye appeared on his forehead._

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You would try to mind crush _me?"_

Yami opened his eyes and frowned.

"I am still part of you; if you destroy my mind, then you destroy your own. And if you die, who will save Yugi, now? You know he cannot handle the strain of the Shadow Realm for much longer, and that monster is running on _his energy. And of course, the other spirit detests him, and without you there to do anything…"_

Yami growled, knowing that the shadowy creature was speaking the truth, and dropped his hand. 

Before he could react, a horde of shadowy tentacles erupted from out of the ground, wrapping tightly round his ankles, and shooting up his body, suffocating him. 

_'Yugi… I…have to help him…' his mind screamed out as his vision began to blur. The last thing Yami saw was the dark twisted malevolent features of his own face, leaning over him._

**_ "Retribution will be mine…"_**

_The words echoed round the pharaoh's mind as he slid out of the pandemonium of consciousness and into the tranquil blackness of unconsciousness.  _

To Be Continued…


	12. Sequel: Envisioned Ruby

Shadowing Glory

**_The Sequel_**

****

_'Thought'_

"Spoken"

Reality (Normal Realm)

_Fantasy _(Card Realm)

~_Dream~_

[Shadow Realm]

/Yugi's voice in his head/

//Yami's voice in Yugi's head//

**A/N:** Whoo! 226 reviews! Thank you all! ^_^ I really appreciate all you fans who have shown me your support since I started this, and have been patient with me (I know I have a bad track of updating, but I am shovelled under by my schoolwork, which comes first to me, and I've been drawing up Kabuki, mine and ma hun **_Kat's online manga [http://www.geocities.com/bringers_of_yaoi/kabuki.html] which I drew 8 more pages for) Also, just a point to make, the lovely _****_Bronze Eagle raised a query about dark Yami translating to 'dark dark', which is a double negative and sounds rather funny if you consider it that way, so I apologise for that, but I wasn't sure what else to call it. Just one correction on that though, you called it an oxymoron, but it isn't; and oxymoron is where two opposite words are used together e.g. 'loving hate'. Yes, you can share in my useless English Literature knowledge… slight Romeo & Juliet quoting there. ^_^ Also, I'd like to thank _****_Waddle Dee, Light's Shadow for her wonderful comment about me and this fic in her bio… thank you so much! ^_^ I'm so glad to hear that my writing could have such an effect! _**

**Update Notices:**  Since I don't have a particular pattern of updating, just leave an e-mail address in your review or mail me at celtic_guardian_gurly@hotmail.com /my address stated in my bio and I'll mail you when I actually do update this fic…^_^… Only approximately 9 more chapters to go after this one! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. *Skedaddles off to glomp Celty*

**Sequel: Part 5 – Envisioned Ruby **

[Large chocolate eyes widened in fear as the sound of something crashing down behind him echoed through the blackness, and the weakened body curled up, not wanting to see whatever it was… his yami, some strange shadow creature… either way he was sure that he was as good as dead in this place, if the shadows managed to destroy his body or consume his soul or break his straining mentality…

A disoriented body pulled itself off of the floor, and emitted a low growl, before its sights locked onto the small, huddled figure. After a brief tilt of its head, the creature made its way over, and Bakura felt like screaming out as he heard the footsteps approach him.

Closer…

_Closer…_

"You're one of…master Yugi's friends, are you not?"

Bakura spun round at the sound of the calm accented voice, and was thoroughly surprised to see a pair of blazing amber eyes greeting him as the green-haired elf offered a hand to aid him. Bakura swallowed, blinked, all the time staring before he snapped out of it and reached a quivering slender hand up. "…Yugi's… Celtic Guardian…!" he said, confirming what he thought he saw before him.

"The one and only," the elf responded, as he lifted up the snowy-haired youth carefully, before averting his eyes to the blackness surrounding them, "I think I can just about hear some commotion towards the south-east…" Celtic Guardian looked back at Bakura with a frown, _'the kid doesn't look so well…he's beginning to diminish here…'_ the elf bent down, "climb on my back, we'll get out of here a lot quicker if I carry you…"

Bakura was in no mood to argue, and clambered onto the elfin warrior's back, gripping onto the shoulder armour as tightly as he could. Once this was done, the Celtic Guardian rose, and began to sprint on through the darkness.

Something must have gone badly wrong if he was here, and the Mystical Elf and Dark Magician Girl weren't… he hoped at least one of them had reached the Dark Magician and Yugi…]

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *           

[Yami Bakura felt like bashing his head repeatedly against the next sharp thing to come his way, except, much to his delight, he couldn't even do that. No. The goddamn blonde elf had to fall on him and stay sitting on him!  As the aggravated tomb robber tried to squirm his way out, the Mystical Elf giggled. 

"Doesn't this just bring back memories, thief?" she said, adding to Yami Bakura's frustration, " What scheme are you up to now? You always meant trouble, whether it be these present days or back many millennia ago…I should hope this has nothing to do with Master Yugi or the pharaoh, or me _sitting _on you will be the least of your problems…"

After eyeing him suspiciously, the blonde elf rose to her feet and watched as the irate snowy-haired figure got up and attempted to storm off. She then reached out a long arm and grasped him by the wrist firmly, digging her nails into him. "Where do you think you're going without me? I want you to take me to Yugi or pharaoh, as I have a funny feeling that –_you-," _she paused and gave him a dark look, "know where at least one of them is. I may not be the strongest of monsters, but I can cause you a lot of pain,"

Yami Bakura blinked in horror as he realised just how serious this was going to be, having reached for his deck. Mystical Elf waved the cards about in her free hand before slipping them down the front of her dress, "game, set and match to me, tomb robber. Now take me before I lose my patience,"

Yami Bakura began to grumble a numerous number of threatening profanities as the elf smiled at him cheerfully and pushed him onwards.

Suddenly Yami Bakura has discovered why it made sense that she was one of Yami's creatures. _She could be one hell of a bitch…_]

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *           

[Yugi cowered behind his arms as a defining screech rang through the otherwise silent air, his eyes firmly squeezed shut as the Dark Magician pulled back his staff, having impaled the last of the shadow creatures that had hung around, watching with cold blue eyes as it dispersed, having given one last shrill cry.

After regaining his breath and inspecting the few scratches and tears in his clothing and armour, the purple clad mage turned round to Yugi and kneeled down to his level, placing a hand on his shoulder, " something has gone terribly wrong… and I'm afraid the way we'll be able to get out of here is if I try creating a gap… help was meant to be coming, but for whatever reason it hasn't,  and I'm afraid that if I attempt creating a hole it will drain almost all of your energy and put you in danger, whereas if we stay here, more shadow creatures will attack…"

Yugi lowered his violet gaze to the floor, before meeting the mage's eyes. "We have to get out of here and find Yami…"

Dark Magician nodded, saddened by the look in his young master's eyes, before rising to his feet and extending his staff, ready in stance to attack. Yugi looked up, taking a deep breath before handing out the order.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

As the tall, slender mage sent a bolt of surging dark magic at the roof, Yugi gave a whimper as his vision blurred and a wave of dizziness overcame him, causing a momentary loss of consciousness. 

The Dark Magician took no hesitation in collecting up Yugi's body into his arms and leaping out of the hole he had created, just escaping before it sealed itself up again. The Mage then stopped, cradling the youngster, hoping that the strain hadn't been too much for him to bear. Yugi was still breathing, and though he looked slightly discomforted, Dark Magician doubted that any harm had come to him. _'I'll just have to wait and see...' he sighed at the thought of his friends, __'I hope no harm has come to them… they had better be all right…']_

_~ Darkness had shrouded everything within it, only the slightest blurs escaping its cover. A low groan caught his attention, and eyes widened as the shape of a youthful body came into focus. Each arm snapped out to the side, locked in position at the wrists; ankles bound together, all limbs held by wrapped shadows. Also, a dropped head of ruffled hair, and though the colour wasn't striking through it was clear that there was three different shades. The head slowly lifted, and a pair of exasperated eyes fixated upon something cloaked in the shadows. _

_'Yami!'_

_Suddenly, a glimmer of deep ruby caught the onlooker's attention. Under a slash in the former pharaoh's top, the beautiful crimson liquid was flowing out… Yami was hurt!_

_Yami glared as the dark silhouetted figure stepped into front of him, laughing menacingly. Yami voiced his disgust, despite his physical state and the position he was in, his voice had never sounded stronger, "You'll **never** win. You **will** perish. This I guarantee."_

_The dark figure only laughed more, before stepping forward and kicking Yami in the stomach, "I think not!" it responded, as Yami's body attempted to double in, the restraints preventing it, and the pharaoh coughed, a few more drops of ruby blood spilling. ~_

[Yugi thrashed against the Dark Magician as he awoke, small crystalline tears beginning to stream down his cheeks as the shocked mage attempted to calm the boy down. "Yugi," his deep, soft voice soothed as he wrapped his arms round the youth and gently rocked him, "shush…it's all right…"

Yugi stopped thrashing, and buried himself against the mage's chest, "Yami…" he whimpered fearfully, '…_Yami…'_

//…Yu…gi…//

Yugi's large violet eyes shot open as he heard the voice in his mind.

/Yami!/ his tears began to dry up as a new hope began to light within him, and his sobs slowly changed to sniffles. /…Yami…/

//…Don't…give up faith… in me, Yugi…//

/I promise I won't, Yami… please just hold on…/ 

Yugi inhaled deeply, calming down before pulling back, and looking up at the Dark Magician pleadingly.

"We **_have_** to find Yami… we **_have_** to help him…"

A loud crash rung behind the pair, and both immediately spun their heads round at the place of the disturbance, which appeared to be just out of their view.

_Perhaps Fate had other ideas…_

_…Then again, so did bad luck._

To Be Continued…


End file.
